As processing capabilities increase, mobile computing devices demand more performance and additional features. In turn, the power requirements for these mobile computing devices increase. Moreover, the usage requirements of these mobile devices are increasing which results in increased reliance on batteries, fuel cells, and other direct current (DC) power sources. The increased power and usage requirements, along with compact platform designs, place a growing burden on power sources.
The increased burden has, in the aggregate, led to a rise of power source failures. Unfortunately, power source failures have not only caused loss of data and productivity, but, on occasions when the power source explodes or catches fire, led to the destruction of the power source and the device containing it. Conventional power source management technology is not able to detect or prevent damage to power sources and their enclosing devices. In particular, conventional power sources are not able to provide warning to their users in order to protect them from economic loss and physical harm.